warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thorium Vault/@comment-207.179.29.178-20130215175415
Thorium is actually pretty common on the map (though you usually have to scroll a couple screens to come across one, or two bunched together). They've added a lot of "graphics" around the depos to distinguish between them (oil has black pools, metal has rocks and cars, thorium as purple gem clusters). Also, the normal "hexagonal wall flash" that comes off depos is still there (yellow flash for rogue). When you capture a depo, you get a 30 minute bubble on the depo you captured, which gives you time to get a squad inside to guard it, but the turrets / bunkers / buildings all take an hour to heal (so you won't be able to move stuff around right away). I recommend looking for a remote depo near a bunch of low levels (2 to 25), as the upper levels seem to be concentrating on those nearest to their bases and you don't want to advertise you have one to someone who can come and destroy your base and steal the reso that way (either via destroying your CC or destroying your CC and your vault). NOTE: These are very hard to capture! I'm a level 26 without any hellfires/hellstorm/eWarhawks, and it took me every plat of lvl 5 challengers and lvl 9 razorbacks (along with multiple repairs to raptors and cobras) to take a single Medium (they only come in Med, Large, Giant). Giants have Behemoths, suicide trucks and nasty bunkers with lvl 10 stingers. New "freeze ray" turret is basically similar to shock turret. Hellstorm Chopper/eHellfire/eWarhawks seem to work best for those who have been lucky enough to unlock them in events. Best bet is to join a group with high lvl players and have them help you defeat some, or find one that a level near yours owns, and try and find their base to attack it and steal reso that way. Note, you can only use Thorium once you have something maxed out already (lvl 9 vehicle or troop already fully researched, lvl 3 platform already set for your turret). It looks like currently all lvl 10 thorium upgrades only take 5 seconds to do, as long as you have the reso available. Turret platform upgrade is 26mil each (Oil/Metal) and 200,000 Thorium to upgrade to lvl 4 plat. Lvl 10 troops/vehicles get added benefits to lvl 9, unknown what adverse affects there will be on repair times. The thorium vault build glitch seems to have gone away (just have someone do a quick attack your base if you can't connect after starting a vault build/upgrade). Be sure to have your vault at least to lvl 3 or 4, as the CC only hold 50K, and a medium produces about 850,000 thorium in less than 12 hours (at which point it's completely drained and disappears from the map). Lastly, all the Thorium Deposits (rogue or captured) continue to lose reso while they are on the map, so be sure to look for "fresh" depos that spawn when the counter gets near zero (last night they spawned about 20 minutes prior to zero). If you dare risk attacking one as a lower level, it will take you a long while to actually defeat the depo (I personally missed out on about 60,000 thorium while I was trying to beat the depo).